


I'm Not Afraid...

by TheDefinitionofSalt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix- film
Genre: Conflict, Death, F/M, Fanfiction, Hate, Lies, Love, Regret, Romance, Secrets, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDefinitionofSalt/pseuds/TheDefinitionofSalt
Summary: My whole life... I've feared so many different things. Whether it was, an exam coming up or.. you-know-who, I was afraid of it. Thing is... I didn't realize that.. it couldn't hurt me. If I failed an exam, it wouldn't be the end of the world, but I didn't know that. I didn't realize that things like that... were the least of my worries. Now... I have to worry about you-know-who coming back and killing everyone I love... He murdered my parents. He cursed my brother, as well as me. He's ruined my life... Though, my entire life isn't all bad. I do have the greatest friends. Friends that care about me a lot... Friends that have been there for me, through the dark days. Friends that I love. I've never thought of any of them, as more than a friend, except... maybe one of them... He's my best friend.. I love him.. but... not just as a friend... As more than a friend... I just wish he could see that..
"Are you", Fred repeats. 
"No.... I'm not afraid..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DON'T own this story, so don't report me for copyright cause I'm just making story for fun and cause I want to, so don't be salty. Enjoy :3

**My whole life... I've feared so many different things. Whether it was, an exam coming up or.. you-know-who, I was afraid of it. Thing is... I didn't realize that.. it couldn't hurt me. If I failed an exam, it wouldn't be the end of the world, but I didn't know that. I didn't realize that things like that... were the least of my worries. Now... I have to worry about you-know-who coming back and killing everyone I love... He murdered my parents. He cursed my brother, as well as me. He's ruined my life... Though, my entire life isn't all bad. I do have the greatest friends. Friends that care about me a lot... Friends that have been there for me, through the dark days. Friends that I love. I've never thought of any of them, as more than a friend, except... maybe one of them... He's my best friend.. I love him.. but... not just as a friend... As more than a friend... I just wish he could see that..**

 

**"Are you", Fred repeats.**

 

**"No.... I'm not afraid..."**  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

As I'm sitting on my bed, in the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, doodling in my notebook, I hear the door open, making me look up. I see Harry walking in, making me smile. "Harry", Hermione exclaims, hugging him. "You alright? We heard them talking about the dementor attack", Hermione says. "You must tell us everything..."

 

"Let the man breath, Hermione", Ron says, making me chuckle quietly.

 

"And this hearing at the ministry. It's just outrageous. I've looked it up. They simply can't expel you", Hermione sighs. "It's completely unfair..."

 

"Yeah", Harry mutters, walking past them. He glances around, when he spots me. "Jess... you're okay...", Harry breaths, his eyes widening. I slowly stand up, before speaking.

 

"Course I am... I always am", I sigh. Harry slowly embraces me, and I hug back.

 

"I'm sorry... about what I said... It wasn't right", Harry admits.

 

"It's okay, Harry... You were just angry", I assure him.

 

"I love you, Jess..."

 

"I love you to...."

 

"So... what is this place", Harry asks us.

 

"The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix...", I reply.

 

"It's a secret society", Hermione adds.

 

"Dumbledore found it, back when they fought You-Know-Who", I add.

 

"Couldn't have put any of this in a letter, I suppose", Harry chuckles. "I've gone all summer, without a scrap of news", Harry adds, angrily.

 

"We wanted to write, mate. Really, we did...", Ron sighs. "Only..."

 

"Only what?"

 

"Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything", I sigh.

 

"Dumbledore said that?" "But why would he want to keep me in the dark? Maybe I could help", Harry sighs. "I mean, after all, I was the one who saw Voldemort return. I fought him. I saw Cedric Diggory get killed...", Harry points out. Out of nowhere, Fred and George appear behind him, making me jump.

 

"Harry..."

 

"Thought we heard your dulcet tones..."

 

"Don't bottle it up, mate... Let it out", George says.

 

"If you're all done shouting...", Fred starts.

 

"Do you wanna hear something a little more interesting", George finishes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not gonna eavesdrop. Besides, this doesn't concern me", I say, crossing my arms over my chest.

 

"Yes, it does.. You were there, as well, Jess... Don't hide from it... I know you hate talking about it, but... you were there. One day.. you're gonna have to face it", Harry sighs.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna face it now.." With that, I walk off.

 

_*Later*_

 

"Hey... dinner's ready", Fred says, poking his head in the door.

 

"Okay", I mutter, not looking up from my book. Fred sighs, walking inside and making his way over to me.

 

"You okay?"

 

"No....", I admit, slowly looking up at him.

 

"Spill it... What's wrong?"

 

"Everything...", I sigh. Fred slowly wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me into a tight side embrace. I take a deep breath, feeling safe in his arms. "I... watched.. Cedric... die... I didn't know him that well, but.. he was a good guy.. Voldemort... he.. said something to be that.... was... edging..."

"What.. did he say", Fred asks.

 

"He told me that.. if I joined him.... he'd spare one person of my choosing", I admit, slowly looking up at him.

 

"What'd.... you say?"

 

"I told him I'd never join him", I smile weakly, making Fred smile. He slowly leans down and kisses my forehead lightly.

 

"I'm glad", Fred whispers, before standing up.

 

_*After Dinner*_

 

"I don't understand. What has the Ministry of Magic got against me", Harry asks, making everyone slowly quiet down. I slowly look up from my book, before Mad-Eye speaks.

"Show him. He'll find out soon enough", Mad-Eye orders. Kingsley straightens out a copy of the newspaper, before handing it to Harry.

 

"He's been attacking Dumbledore, as well... Fudge is using all his power, including his influence at The Daily Prophet, to smear anyone who claims The Dark Lord has returned", Sirius says.

 

"Why?"

 

"He thinks Dumbledore's after his job", Remus replies.

 

"That's insane. No one in their right mind could believe that..."

 

"Exactly the point. Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's been twisted and warped.. by fear. Now, fear makes people do terrible things, Harry...", Remus sighs. "Now the last time Voldemort gained power, he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear... Now, he's returned, and I'm afraid the minister will do almost anything to avoid facing that terrifying truth...", Remus adds.

 

"We think.... Voldemort wants to build up his army again. Fourteen years ago, he had huge numbers of his command. And not just witches and wizards but all manner of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily, and we've been attempting to do the same. But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in", Sirius explains. Mad-Eye clears his throat, indicating that Sirius hasn't said everything yet.

 

"We believe... Voldemort may be after something.."

 

"Sirius", Mad-Eye urges.

 

"Something he didn't have last time..."

 

"You mean.. like a weapon", Harry asks.

 

"No. That's enough. He's just a boy", Molly interrupts, walking over to Harry and snatching the paper up. "You say much more and you might as well induct him into the order straight away..."

 

"Good! I want to join. If Voldemort's raising an army, then I want to fight", Harry says, making my eyes widen.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_*That Night*_

 

As I'm sitting in the window seat, staring out at the moon and beautiful night sky, I hear footsteps, coming up behind me, making me glance back. I see Fred rubbing his tired eyes and walking over to me. "You're still up", Fred asks, yawning.

 

"Couldn't sleep", I answer, before facing the window again, as he takes a seat across from me.

 

"Nightmares?"

 

"Just one... Same one that's been haunting me for years", I reply, shuddering at the thought of it.

 

"Hey... look at me...", Fred sighs, touching my arm, making me look over at him.

 

"As long as I'm here.. I'm not gonna let anything hurt you.... I promise.... Okay", Fred assures me.

 

"Okay..", I smile weakly.

 

"There's more..."

 

"I... wanna fight", I admit.

 

"What?!"

 

"I can't just stand by and let him kill everyone I love... I just can't... I have to.. for Harry... for.. my parents", I sigh, a single tear rolling down my cheek. Fred reaches over and wipes it away, slowly cupping my cheek.

 

"I understand... and I'll be right there, by your side, fighting with you", Fred smiles, making me smile in return. I allow him to pull me into at tight and warm embrace. He, honestly, does make me feel safe. I slowly look up at him and kiss his cheek lightly. 

 

*The Next Day*

 

I finish getting ready, before looking at my reflection. Here we go... Another year at Hogwarts... I smile to myself, when I hear the door open, making my head snap back. I see Fred standing in the doorway, making me smile.

 

"Ready?"

 

"Ready as I'll ever be", I reply, honestly. I grab my stuff, before slowly walking towards the door.

 

"Don't worry... I won't let anyone hurt you", Fred smiles, making me smile.

 

"I know", I smile, standing on my tippy toes and kissing his cheek. With that, we leave.

 

_*Later*_

 

As I'm walking along the busy pavement, I feel my head starting to pound profusely. I touch it, letting out a groan. God... what the bloody hell?! Why did I all of a sudden get a massive migraine?! I blink a couple of times, when I see Voldemort, standing at the end of the pavement. My eyes widen, and I glance around, when I notice no one else seems fazed by this.... Wait... It's my head... I'm imagining him...... He's trying to screw me up... I close my eyes, and when I open them, he's gone. Knew it... I take a deep breath in and exhale slowly.

 

"You okay", I hear Ron ask.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine...", I lie, nodding my head.

 

"Come on, then, before we miss the train", Ron says, and I allow him to pull me along. He goes to sit with Harry and Hermione, and I sit with Fred and George.

 

"You alright, love? You look a bit... on edge", George asks.

 

"Come to think of it, you did look kind of on edge", Fred agrees.

 

"I'm fine, guys... Don't worry. I'm just... tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep, so... I'm gonna take a nap...", I say, propping up my feet and lying my head against the window.

 

"Uh, uh, uh... You're not lying your head on that window and getting a neck cramp. Come on, don't be shy. Just lie your head in my lap... I'll wake you, when we get there", Fred orders, making me roll my eyes playfully.

 

"Fine", I give in, before lying my head on his lap, and closing my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_*Fred's Pov*_

 

"Jess", I whisper, shaking her lightly. She shifts, before her eyes slowly flutter open. "We've arrived", I smile. A smile spreads across her face, before she sits up, popping her neck and standing up. "See? Wasn't that better than a window", I smirk.

 

"Yeah... Thank you, Fred", Jess smiles. We grab our stuff and head towards the door.

 

_*My Pov*_

 

As we're walking towards the door, I hear a familiar sneering tone, making me roll my eyes. "I'm surprised the ministry's still letting you walk around free, Potter", The one... the only... Draco Malfoy sneers, walking past Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "Better enjoy it while you can. I expect there's a cell in Azkaban, with your name on it", Malfoy adds. Harry tries to attack Malfoy, but Ron holds him back.

 

"What'd I tell you? Complete nutter", He sneers.

 

"Just stay away from me", Harry snaps. He rolls his eyes, walking past them, until... he sees me, Fred, and George. "Ah, the not so famous Potter sister and her two boyfriends", He smirks.

 

"What do you want, Malfoy? Come to boast at how rich and "powerful" you are", I sneer back.

 

"Awe, looks like someone's a little jealous... It's not my fault you're mummy and daddy are dead, so you're stuck being poor with... muggles", He laughs, making my fists clench in anger.

 

"Don't you have to go find your dumb minions. They must be super lost without you", I smirk, making him roll his eyes, walking past me, purposely, bumping my shoulder. "God, I hate him", I mutter, rolling my eyes. We step off the train, and the twins run past me, grabbing a carriage, before they're all taking. I roll my eyes, chuckling, and I jog over to them. Fred holds out his hand, and I take it. He pulls me up, and I take a seat across from them. "You guys are silly", I chuckle.

 

"That's are job", They say, smiling in unison.

 

"Is it also to be creepy", I tease, making them roll their eyes.

 

"Oh, shut up", George chuckles.

 

"You love it", Fred adds, with a cheeky wink. A light shade of pink forms on my cheeks, and I look away, holding back my smile.

 

_*At Hogwarts*_

 

"Good evening, children", Dumbledore says, making me look up, from my book. "Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who'll be taking care of Care of Magical Creatures, while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge... "And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck... ", Dumbledore starts. I slowly look over to see a woman wearing all pink with brown hair, smiling quite widely. Okay... Now, she's creepy. "Now, as usual, our caretaker Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you--", Dumbledore starts to continue, when Umbridge clears her throat, stopping him. Well, that's rude... She slowly stands up and walks over to Dumbledore. 

 

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome... And how lovely to see all your bright happy smiling faces smiling up at me", Umbridge smiles, making me roll my eyes. Number one, she's really weird. Number two, we're not smiling, lady. "I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends", She adds, making Fred and George mutter,

 

"That's likely"

 

sarcastically, in unison.

 

"Agreed", I agree.

 

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be a vital importance. Although, each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school....", Umbridge starts, nodding at Dumbledore, and he nods back. "progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be persevered... perfect what can be perfected... and prune practices that ought to be... prohibited", She finishes, with an annoying chuckle. Is she talking about... getting rid of magic?! Um, let me think... hell no!


	5. Chapter 5

*In The Gryffindor Tower- Later*

 

As I'm sitting on a loveseat, with my head stuck in a book, I hear every start whispering, all of a sudden, making me look up. I see Harry walking in, making me sigh. Everyone's believing all the rumors about him. He walks towards the boys dorms, but he stops, speaking. "Dean, Seamus, good holiday", Harry asks.

"All right. Better than Seamus's anyway", Dean replies. Seamus sets the paper down, standing up.

 

"Me mum didn't want me to come back this year...", Seamus says.

 

"Why not", Harry questions.

 

"Let me see... Eh, because of you", Seamus answers, bitterly. "The Daily Prophet's been saying a lot of things about ya, Harry, and Dumbledore, as well", Seamus adds.

 

"What, your mum believes them", Harry sighs.

 

"Well.. nobody was there the night Cedric died", Seamus points out.

 

"I guess you should read The Prophet, then, like your stupid mother. It'll tell you everything you need to know", Harry hisses bitterly.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that", Seamus warns.

 

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar", Harry growls.

 

"What's going on", Ron asks, walking in.

 

"He's mad, is what's going on", Seamus answers. "Do you believe the rubbish he's come out with? About You-Know-Who?"

 

"Yeah, I do", Ron replies. That's it! I'm not gonna sit by and let them call Harry a liar, when I was there to, and I have proof... I slam down my book, walking over to them. They start to argue, when I speak.

 

"Hey", I shout, over them. Everyone freezes, instantly stopping because they know when you piss me off... not push my buttons. "Look..... not everyone knows this, but... I was there to... Okay? So, shut your mouths...", I snap, making everyone start muttering. "I've ever got proof... Now, you've all seen the scar across my cheek, but... have you seen this scar", I hiss, before lifting up my shirt, revealing my belly button piercing and the scar across my rib, from battling him. Everyone's eyes widen, before I release my shirt. "Has anyone else got a problem with Harry? If so, you can take it up with me", I growl, before gesturing the guys to go on to their rooms. With that, I leave the tower and head towards my room. I'm almost to my room, when someone grabs me, spinning me around.

 

"Why the hell didn't you tell me", Fred exclaims. I instantly know what he's talking about.

 

"Because... it's just a scar... I don't care, but I'm not proud of it or fond of it... I hate it", I answer.

 

"Why? It doesn't make you less beautiful.. It makes you more beautiful.. It shows that you're strong and won't back down that easily... and I love that", Fred sighs.

 

"You do?"

 

"Of course I do.. I don't care that you've got a scar.. That doesn't matter to me. You're still my best friend...", Fred smiles, making me smile in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter :3


End file.
